Just Us
by Yay Ninja Bob
Summary: ONESHOT. FEMSLASH. BubblesButtercup. 'Our eyes are locked with one another’s and neither of us can tear them away. Buttercup looks and acts like such a tough, butch girl, but her eyes are the softest thing you’ll ever see when you really look.'


**Just Us**

_A fanfic from the slightly disturbed mind of the Californian who hates California._

**

* * *

**

**A/N: One-shot. Bubbles' POV. Bubbles/Buttercup. Femslash… meaning girls doing STUFF… rated M stuff. And those girls would be Bubbles and Buttercup. If you don't like it, then don't read.

* * *

**

I wonder where the sun went today as I walk back inside the house after spending an hour or two in the garden, planting some new daffodils and tulips. It's the first day of spring, but I seem to be the only one who appreciates it. I walk through the side gate that leads from the backyard to the front yard, and I can see a pink streak in the sky. I wonder where Blossom's going. Probably the library. It's only a ten minute walk from our house. I don't see why flying's necessary.

I like walking. It gives me time to think. With school, saving the world, and all the demands of the confusing teenage life, I rarely have time to just think. Besides, people don't seem to appreciate my thoughts. I'm just dumb blonde Bubbles. The girl with the stupid, childish pigtails. I don't deserve time to think, because I'm just _so_ dimwitted.

I like my hair. There was a time when others' teasing of my baby-like hairstyle would bother me. It made me hate my blonde curls so much that I gave in at one point. I let my hair down and spent an hour at the vanity, brushing and straightening until those hideous pigtails were no more. Buttercup was the first to see me with my hair like that. She didn't like it.

"What the _hell_ did you do?" she exclaimed before I even noticed that she was there in the room.

I blinked at her for a long time. "You… don't like it?"

"_No._" The harshness in her voice confused me. She was the one who probably gave me the most trouble about my _baby _little pigtails.

"I thought you hated my pigtails…" I said quietly.

I saw my green eyed sister squirm a little. "No. I don't." She leaned herself against the wall, scratched at her head and then crossed her arms across her chest, attempting to seem casual. "I like them," she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

I grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah."

And so I've kept my baby little pigtails ever since. I like them. And Buttercup likes them. And that's what's important to me.

I'm covered in dirt from head to toe and I stink with sweat and fertilizer, so I decide to take a quick shower. I only wrap my wet body in a towel and don't bother to wrap one for my hair, so while I make my way to my room, my hair drips water onto the hall's floor. I move fast so that I don't leave too much of a mess behind.

"Hey."

I stop in my tracks at the sound of her voice. I look through the doorway of her room and see her sitting on her bed. She stands up and I walk towards her. She must have been waiting. She saw Blossom leave too and we both knew the professor was locked away in his lab, and so she was waiting. I stop directly in front of her, still clenching my towel. "Hi."

Our eyes are locked with one another's and neither of us can tear them away. Buttercup looks and acts like such a tough, butch girl, but her eyes are the softest thing you'll ever see when you really look at them.

There are no more words between us. I take a step closer to her and rest my hands on her waist. Our eyes never part. I smile and she smiles back. My towel begins to fall and she takes it with one swift move. She swings the towel over my head and around my bare waist, and uses it to pull me closer and into a strong, passionate kiss. My hands immediately go for her shirt and I pull it off over her head. Our lips meet again and I lean my naked body against hers while I unfasten her bra. Buttercup has always been insecure about her breasts. She thinks they're small. I think they're beautiful.

Buttercup spins me around and pushes me backwards onto her bed. I lay there still, breathing hard with my heart beating fiercely, as I watch my sister climb on top of me. Our lips meet again and we exchange kiss after kiss as we massage each other's breasts. She wets my neck with kisses. It tickles and I giggle. She pauses to smile at me, before she moves her mouth to my breast.

She massages it with her mouth-- kissing and licking and sucking. It drives me wild. I throb with pleasure and my fingers tighten where I had been combing them through her slick, black hair. She starts to give the same attention to my other breast like she did with the other, while my hands travel down to her hips. I force her hips to move so that she's straddling my leg. I moan again and push her body deeper into mine.

She moans as we roll over so that I'm on top. Our lips smack against one another's as I work to remove her pants. We both freeze all movement when a familiar pink streak flies past the window. We immediately fall off each other, and within a blink of an eye, Buttercup's dressed and I'm wrapped in my towel again.

I turn to my sister and try to smile. She has an angry look on her face, "What's she doing back so soon?"

I plant a kiss on her cheek and her expression grows soft like her eyes.

"I'm home!" we hear Blossom's voice announce from downstairs.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too," she answers.

As I walk back to my room, I try my best not to cry. But soon it's not just the water from my wet hair that dripping onto the carpet.

Sometimes I wish a giant monster would come and destroy everything and everyone. Everything but Buttercup and I. Then it would just be _us_. Nobody would be there to judge us, and nobody would be there to stand in our way. We'd have only each other and everything would be perfect.


End file.
